The Histology and Imaging Core is composed of two facilities providing comprehensive imaging services to the Nebraska Center for the Molecular Biology of Neurosensory Systems (NCNS). The UNMC Tissue Sciences Facility (TSF) has been established to provide basic and specialized histology, staining, immunohistochemistry, and imaging services for studies on animal and human tissues. The TSF offers a full range of cost effective services including tissue preparation and fixing, processing, embedding, sectioning, and standard and special stains for paraffin and frozen samples. Additionally, the TSF offers both bright field and fluorescent imaging and whole slide scanning. There are many software packages available through the TSF for image analysis, reconstruction, and deconvolution as well as technical support for these programs. The resources and services at the TSF are available to all NCNS members, all University of Nebraska personnel, as well as other researchers from outside institutions and industrial users. The Integrated Biomedical Imaging Facility (IBIF) of Creighton University School of Medicine (CUSOM) provides advanced imaging capabilities to researchers of the NCNS and CUSOM and other life science researchers. Advanced imaging, which includes confocal microscopy, multi-photon confoci microsocpy, and other imaging services, is an essential componet of mdern life scicne and medical research. The IBIF has provided and continues to provide these services, plus excellent technical support, to NCNS researchers and anticipates assisting many other current and future investigators associated with the award. This facility is therefore essential to developing their future success as investigators.